


Ambrosial

by Dresupi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kissing, One Shot, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Pomegranates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: He could scarcely believe she was here.“I, umm… uh… I can give you a tour if you’d like?” Spencer ventured, watching as her bright blue eyes flitted around the great room.Darcy turned those eyes on him and smiled. “I’d love a tour.”





	Ambrosial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermione616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione616/gifts), [GenesisVi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisVi/gifts).

> Okay so I know hermione616 asked me to make Darcy Hades, but... but... but... my muse wouldn't listen, I'm so sorry. I am all about Spencer as Hades, I'm so sorry! <3 I'm just all about Darcy as the QUEEN who makes sure her new hubby doesn't get slighted and gives Cerberus belly scritches and *sighs happily*
> 
> I hope you like this anyway!

He could scarcely believe she was here.

“I, umm… uh… I can give you a tour if you’d like?” Spencer ventured, watching as her bright blue eyes flitted around the great room. 

Darcy turned those eyes on him and smiled. “I’d love a tour.”

He offered his arm and she took his hand, lacing their fingers and letting him lead her from his throne room into the great depths of the underworld.

“I could show you the library first if you’d like. I have well, every book that ever was written. Do you… like reading?”

He hated the sound of his voice just then. He sounded meek. Hopeful. Desperate. As if he was begging her.

Well, he was, wasn’t he?

“I do love a good book,” she replied. “The library’s your favorite place, isn’t it? I want to see all of your favorite places, Spencer.”

The way she said his name made his lips tingle. He felt the warmth in her touch begin to spread all over him. It might take him over. If he let it.

He would. He’d let it take him over.

“It’s just this way… past Cerberus…” He tensed a little as they approached the dog. It was the dog that usually threw his visitors for a loop. Quite literally in some cases.

But as Darcy approached the three-headed hound, he all but rolled over for her.

As she released Spencer’s hand to move closer, to kneel and rub the dog’s belly, he could swear he heard the beast sigh happily.

“Darcy, this is Cerberus…” Spencer said softly. “He’s my guard dog.”

“Do you keep people out or in?” Darcy asked, grinning when Cerberus’ heads lolled over to the side at her touch, tongues lolling out and panting happily until she straightened, resuming her place beside Spencer.

He took the opportunity to clasp her hand again. “I don’t have many issues with people trying to break in. It’s the escaping I have to worry about.”

“Is it so awful down here?” Darcy asked. “It seems pleasant to me… though I suppose I am not dead.”

“True…” Spencer replied. “Most of the souls here have family back amongst the living. But they must be cleansed before I recycle them. Most of those memories are washed away… not a pleasant process.”

Darcy reached out with her other hand, her palm cupping his jaw and stroking softly. “You must see the worst that people are capable of.”

He couldn’t help leaning into her touch, his hand coming up to cover hers. “I see the best as well.”

“Does that really make a balance, Spencer? Sometimes the bad things weigh more.”

“Only if you don’t bother to notice the good,” he replied. “You have to notice the good, or no life is worthy of being rewritten.”

“I suppose that’s why I’m here with you,” she said with a laugh. “I need you to balance me out.”

“I thought I was the one who needed balancing,” Spencer chuckled. Her hand dropped from his cheek, but they continued walking, so it was fine.

“My mother will never allow me to stay with you,” Darcy whispered, her voice wavering a bit. “No matter how much I want to.”

“Well… perhaps we’ll take a detour through the gardens,” he replied, turning with her. “You must be hungry. After such an ordeal as you’ve had.”

“Spencer. You allowed me to finish breakfast before we snuck out of my mother’s home,” she reminded him, tilting her head so it bumped against his shoulder. “You are the most gentle of ‘captors’, I assure you.”

The only captor here was Darcy. She’d utterly stolen what was left of his heart. He’d gladly lay it out on the table for her to consume right now. But as monumental as that gesture would be, there was a far smaller one he could take that would have the same result.

“Do you remember I told you about my fruit trees?”

“Yes, that they grow a fruit unlike any I’ve eaten with the living?”

“Yes… if you eat some here… your mother won’t have a say of where you can live. In what ceremonies in which we could partake…”

“Where’s the fruit? I’ll eat it right now!” Darcy exclaimed excitedly, tugging on Spencer’s hand as they walked down a stone pathway towards a golden light.

As the light grew, it enveloped them in glittering gold warmth. It glittered so brightly that they had to close their eyes. But once they opened them again, they stood in the middle of a grove of trees.

Spencer plucked a ruby red fruit from the tree and carefully broke it in half.

“The red seeds are the juicy part of the fruit,” he explained, holding out half to Darcy with a shaking hand.

Even after all this, after all they’d been through, after the whispered meetings in the forest behind her mother’s home, the fervent goodbyes and promises, he was still worried she might change her mind.

It was entirely in her power to utterly and completely defeat him right now if she so chose.

And Darcy, bless her, took the fruit from his hand and buried her face in it, biting down on the juicy arils and only emerging when she’d swallowed a great deal of them. The dark juice stained her lips and chin and cheeks. 

She licked her lips and hummed. “Mmm, you didn’t say it would taste so divine…”

Spencer reached for her, sliding his hand behind her head and tugging her forward. He captured her lips, tasting the tart juice in her kiss. Her tongue crept out, swiping over his lips and taking his breath with it. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss until they both released the other at the same time, breathless.

“You’re right, you know. It does taste divine,” he whispered.

Darcy smiled and brought the fruit up in the air. “Was that enough, or should I--”

“That was enough,” he murmured, pulling her back for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme some sugar, y'all!


End file.
